


nothing's holding me back

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is Mentioned, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Minho gets a lil tipsy, Minho's a devil and Chan's a vampire n_n, banginho/minchan is killing me, strangers to first dates, teasing and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Minho didn't know what Halloween was. Never celebrated or heard of it before.So when Felix had persuaded him to go to a Halloween party, Minho hesitated in giving up their usual lazy Friday nights.But in the end Minho was glad he went.





	nothing's holding me back

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so I'm back after months and this was supposed to be done before halloween but then I got busy and didn't have time to finish this until now.  
> Un-betaed so forgive me if there's grammar errors and typos ;;;

Minho makes his way through the corridor for the nth time, a red plastic cup in hand filled with some concoction most likely containing alcohol for sure.

He’s not supposed to be drinking when he has a dance competition to lead tomorrow. But it’s in the evening and really, he couldn’t care any less right now when his nerves are a mess ㅡ a mix of overwhelming nervousness and stress that he can’t seem to shake off. 

When a dude hidden behind a pumpkin mask handed him the drink, Minho downed it without any questions and it helped calm down his nerves. Pumpkin threw him some gang signs before passing him another cup before leaving him alone. The drink flowing through his blood in a buzzy journey here and there. 

So now here he was, making rounds in the three-storey house, same cup but refilled almost to the brim. It’s probably his 5th cup or so, he can’t keep track anymore. He’s not drunk nor is he tipsy, well maybe a little tipsy. But don’t let anyone hear him admit that.

 

 

When Felix told him they were invited to a Halloween party, Minho only replied with a confused look coupled with scrunched eyebrows.

“Halloween? What’s that?”

Felix’s jaw had dropped, mouth agape like a fish out of water, he couldn’t believe Minho didn’t know what Halloween was. In Minho’s defense, it’s not really something celebrated in Korea compared to Australia, where Felix is from. When he was younger he had seen people dress up but never bothered asking what it was.

The thing is Felix told Minho about the invitation, barely 3 hours before they had to leave their shared apartment. A friend of Felix, Australian as well, had moved to Korea permanently after travelling back and forth between Korea and Australia for studies. He had invited Felix to his Halloween Welcoming party kinda thingy, said he could bring anyone else if he liked. 

It was a Friday night and they were supposed to stay in, watch Netflix and chill, order pizzas and have ice cream all night. Felix’s invitation was tempting, really tempting. It’s been awhile since Minho went out and had fun, made new friends (maybe snatch himself a guy or two here and there). 

Minho was always teased for “hoeing” around. His relationships could never last a month, three months was the max. Maybe he should just stick to hooking up with random guys, no strings attached. Maybe there’s something wrong with the guys he went out with? Maybe it’s him who’s the problem. 

Felix snaps him out of his thoughts, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You dumbass. You should try going out with older guys.” Minho blinks, blinks more as realisation hits him. Oh. Maybe he should.

There wasn’t any time to head out and rent a costume. Felix had prepared his, weeks ago apparently. Felix was going to dress up as an angel. He only had to put on some altered white sheet and a halo on top. Simple yet it’s so Felix.

Minho on the other hand just threw on his favorite black skinny jeans, black tee paired with leather jacket. He told Felix he was going as himself and Felix had just laughed as his hand made its way to hover over his mouth, trying to keep the laughter in. 

Before they left, Felix rushed out of his room and placed a headband on Minho’s perfectly styled hair. Minho had gelled his hair up, slightly exposing his forehead, no more that typical boy next door hairstyle. The headband was no other than a pair of devil horns. Looking into the mirror by the entrance Minho could see that they could be lighted up later on. He smirks at his own reflection, taking in his own looks (he knows he’s good looking yet he can’t help but admire himself sometimes, who wouldn’t?).

“Are you done admiring your devilish self hyung?” Felix chuckled with his voice low, his entire being looking a whole opposite. 

 

 

Minho’s not sure when and how he got himself to the highest floor of the three-storey house. But what he knows is that the corridors are barely lit and he’s definitely lost. He shouldn’t be here because the party is only on the first floor, there isn’t anyone on this floor and he could get in trouble for invading people’s privacy.

Sober Minho would turn around on his heels immediately and go back down to where the party is at. But right now tipsy Minho is in control and making his way towards the room towards the end of the corridor. He could definitely use some fresh air, hoping that there is a balcony of some sort. 

Music from the first floor could barely be heard but the bass of the music can almost be felt bouncing off the walls of the house. It’s been awhile since Minho went out and had drinks like this and it’s nice. A break from all the stress the past few months. It’s what he needed but never actually put into place. He’ll have to thank Felix a lot later, buy him a meal or something.

There’s something that pulls him towards the room at the end of the hallway, he’s not sure what but his feet bring him there anyway.

When Minho steps foot into the room, it turns out that it isn’t exactly a room. It’s actually a balcony, one that extends out overviewing the porch down below. There’s wooden furniture at one side, a table, some chairs and even a bench swing. On the other side there are plants and flowers. 

One word to describe the balcony was breathtaking. Minho’s never seen anything like this before and with the fairy lights hung across the area lighting the place up, it definitely looks magical.

Minho takes a look around, taking in every single detail around him. 

If Minho’s estimation is right, it will turn midnight soon and why hasn’t Felix come looking for him. Did he forget his best friend all of a sudden?

The sky is almost pitch black but it’s decorated with stars that draws Minho towards the end of the balcony. The moon on the other hand is round and bright amongst the darkness like a painting in the sky.

Before Minho knows it, he’s at the edge of the balcony looking up at the sky in awe. 

Forgetting that he’s actually afraid of heights.

When he hears someone shout ‘Happy Halloween’ from somewhere below, he looks down to where the voice came from and immediately regrets it. “Fuck.” He curses under his breath. 

God his fear of heights was kicking in, it’s only three-storeys up but being at the edge only makes it worst. His feet feels glued to the ground not wanting to move even the smallest inch. Minho grips the concrete railing in front of him, closing his eyes to take a few deep breaths to calm down. The feeling of the cement is cold and solid under his fingertips and with the cold night breeze blowing past his entire being, Minho wants to just muster up all his strength to run back into the house away from the edge.

Minho’s about to take another deep breath when he feels the concrete below his fingertips turn warm and...soft. Almost skin like perhaps and maybe Minho’s imagination is getting to him because of all the alcohol he’s downed. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Was Minho hearing things? 

He slowly peaked his eyes open and immediately his jaw drops.

A few inches away from his face was a guy who looked godly. Ash grey hair, slightly wavy pushed to one side, with the moonlight shining above them damn did the guy look ethereal. And that’s only his hair. Minho hasn’t even fully taken in the whole being before him and he has already long forgotten that he was scared just seconds ago.

If only he could look into those calm sincere eyes forever, wake up to them, have them crinkle when the other laughs and ㅡ.

There’s a hand waving in front of his face and Minho blinks not once not twice but a few times within seconds. Pulling him out of trance from earlier.

“Uh yeah I’m okay,” Minho manages a reply. Wanting to retract his hand from the other’s warmth but at the same time wanting them to stay where they want.

“Hi, I’m Chan!” the guy says in an accent that Minho knows all too well - Australian. “You must be Felix’s friend yeah?”

“Minho,” a smile forms on Minho’s face and he’s somewhat glad the other had introduced himself. “Nice to meet you.”

Chan had asked Minho about earlier when he had closed his eyes tight and was taking deep breaths, Minho laughed it off saying it was nothing but Chan was right on point as he asked if Minho was afraid of heights. 

Chan guided Minho away from the edge and walked him towards the garden area. A few steps behind Chan, Minho notices his costume - a vampire, go figure. It suits Chan a lot, he even looks like one with his ash grey hair, his pale skin and not to mention features.

They walk around the area, enjoying each other’s company. They don’t sit down but instead walk around and talk. A few jokes here and there, shoulders brushing lightly as they laugh and walk a little too closely. Although Minho’s still a lil bit tipsy, he knows when someone is flirting with him. And that’s what Chan was doing right now - subtly flirting with Minho. 

Minho thinks perhaps he should flirt back, he’s got nothing to lose at this point and maybe, just maybe, Chan’s the one for him.

He hopes when tomorrow comes he’ll be able to remember every single detail and things they talked about. From where they’re from, interests, random embarrassing stories and lots more. The night’s still pretty young and they both could go on and on all night talking.

The whole situation is scary to Minho because he’s never had conversations like this where both sides talk as much as one another and when one slows down, the other picks up the pace of the conversation all over to keep it going. 

It’s something new but refreshing. 

Mid conversation when Chan was talking about his house back home in Sydney, Minho couldn’t stop staring at Chan’s lips, the way they move when the latter says something, the deep chuckles that come out of those hella kissable lips. 

And that’s when Minho’s notices fangs (fake ones _obviously_ ). 

As if he senses something’s up with Minho looking like he’s distracted, he stop talking and just looks at Minho who had zoned out. 

When Minho realises Chan had stopped and was now smiling widely with his dimples so prominent (‘Oh god someone hold me this guy is the cutest ever’ how Minho wishes Felix was here beside him to witness this.), he blinks a couple of times. His face expressionless as he does it without realising. 

Minho blushes and gets flustered when he hears a soft but clear comment coming from Chan, “So cute.”

Minho wants to scream into the air that Chan’s the cute one. The cutest, sweetest and honestly perhaps the most good looking guy he’s ever laid his eyes on. 

But instead his tipsy conscious says, “So Mr. Vampire, are you going to bite me?” voice laced with tease, the side of his mouth turning into a smirk, “And leave a mark?”

“Oh,” Chan’s wasn’t caught off guard or anything but he leaned in close to Minho’s ear. Minho closed his eyes waiting for what was going to happen. Was Chan really going to do it. 

“I’ll leave a mark alright,” Minho’s eyes are shut closed at this point, he doesn’t even remember when he closed them. “A hickey.”

Chan’s voice was low and playful when he said those, Minho felt goosebumps and when Chan moved away leaving Minho feeling like a whole mess, he chuckled. And that threw all of Minho’s senses off the roof. Hell, he’d jump off the roof right now if he wasn’t afraid of height.

Minho had immediately opened his eyes and saw Chan smirking back at him. 

But the both of them did not say a thing. Just looked into each other’s eyes as if assessing the atmosphere, was it clear enough that they were both flirting? Was it wrong if Minho wanted to grab Chan by the collar of his cape, rest his palm on Chan’s nape and kiss him senselessly?

After what felt like hours (it was only like a minute), Minho clears his throat, the alcohol had left his throat feeling dry and damn why was he feeling thirsty so suddenly. 

“You’re such a tease you know that.”

“Well I’d say you yourself are such a tease too, you little devil.” Chan had fired back, motioning to the devil horns on Minho’s head.

“Can I get a kiss then?”

“Well,” moving closer til their faces were inches apart, Chan made the first move. He pulled Minho closer by placing his hand on Minho’s nape, it felt warm but still sent chills throughout Minho’s whole being. Minho following his guide into their kiss.

Chan’s lips felt nothing like Minho had imagined, it was everything Minho never knew he needed. Nor had he wanted. 

When they parted, lips pink and warm, they both only smiled at each other. The feelings were definitely mutual and Minho’s glad Felix dragged his lazy ass to this Halloween party.

“Chan, can I get more kisses?” Minho started, “Please.” 

“Let’s save it for when you’re totally sober yeah?” Chan replied softly, “Wouldn’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you while you’re tipsy.”

“B-but I’m not even drunk!” Minho protested, he wasn’t believing how he sounded like he was whining. But honestly could he blame himself when this might all be just in his head caused by the alcohol or something.

Before Minho could continue, Chan quickly pecked Minho’s lips, immediately shutting him up.

With that, Minho couldn’t complain. Chan was such a nice guy and the last thing Minho wouldn’t want is to destroy what they could start.

They spent the night talking and talking under the dark skies and moonlight. Somewhere around midnight Chan had excused himself to say goodbye to his guests and came back with a blanket and a couple mugs of hot chocolate. A perfect way to end their night.

Before Minho knew it, he had fallen asleep in Chan’s arm, on the daybed by the entrance of the balcony. Shaded indoors but still welcomed by the cool breeze and silent night.

 

 

Minho wakes up to Chan gently poking his cheek, the smell of coffee around them and Minho realises that it’s already morning. Chan helps him sit up and passes him the warm mug of coffee which Minho thankfully takes it into his hands.

“Morning sunshine.”

Minho takes a sip of the coffee and sends Chan a sleepy smile, “Morning.”

Chan was in a white tee and black sweats, no more Mr. Vampire once the morning had arrived. His hair was now a little curly and Minho just wants to card his fingers through them. Laze together on the couch as they talk about their day and—.

“Hey, you got that dance competition right?”

Oh right, Minho had totally forgotten about it.

“Ah right! I almost forgot about it haha,” Minho looks up into Chan who’s standing before him. “Thanks for waking me up.”

“No problem.” 

Minho could look at Chan all day, watch him smile all day long and he would feel good already.

“So uh if you want breakfast, I can cook some for you?”

“Yes please, I’d appreciate that.”

“Cool, come on.” Chan reached his hand out for Minho to hold onto as he stood up. Minho’s hand was smaller and their hands fit well like they’re made for each other.

 

 

As they were saying their goodbyes at the front door after breakfast, they had exchanged phone numbers and Minho thanked Chan for the night and breakfast as well.

Minho was about to turn around towards the pavement to head home when he places a light kiss at the side of Chan’s mouth. Leaving the light haired guy’s cheeks warm.

“Do you wanna come to the dance competition later?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’d love to,” Chan replied. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Minho left Chan’s doorstep with a huge smile plastered on his face as he waved at Chan who was also smiling adorably as he waved.

 

 

Later after the dance competition (which Minho’s team had won), Chan took Minho out for their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @leeminhoeing if you want to :p


End file.
